


Amberlynn's Story: A Walking Dead Fanfiction

by KawaiiPunkPrincess



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Not a ship fanfic, Warnings May Change, maybe later - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 13:12:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3530660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiPunkPrincess/pseuds/KawaiiPunkPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amberlynn Walker is the sole survivor of her family when an apocalypse sets in. With her mother and father both gone, she's left to fend for her self. Fighting off the walking dead becomes an everyday task for her. She's beginning to lose hope. That is until she meets a group of survivors, who show her what family means again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting The Other Survivors

~~~~~~Amberlynn's Pov~~~~~~

I never thought I would go out like this. With me stuck, and a dead head coming straight at me. Currently, my dad's grey flannel I was wearing is stuck on a branch. After struggling for god knows how long, I manage to untangle myself from the branches of death that hold me and take out the dead head just before it could sink it's teeth into me. I wipe my tomahawk on my leggings and hook it back onto my shorts. In hinds sight I could have just used my tomahawk to cut the branches instead. But I was never that smart. I inspect my dad's flannel which, yep it now has a rip in it.  
I made my way out of the woods. I stumbled upon the road again. I normally keep towards the woods, there's less chance of being seen that way. I need food though. I've been without for almost a week now. I'm good at keeping track of time. I keep track in a journal. I've been keeping track since this whole thing started. 

Continuing down the road, I come across a community of homes. 'Shirewilt' the sign reads. The gate is closed, so hopefully it hasn't been raided. Even if it has. Maybe there's something left. If there isn't, I can still pick up a souvenir. I hop the fence and land upright. Yeah! I stuck the landing! I've taken gymnastics since I can remember. Of course climbing a fence isn't much to brag about, but I'll take what I can get. The first house I see has I giant hole in the roof. I go to the next one. I pound on the door, hoping to lure any dead heads out. There's two. They charge at me. I take out the first one. My tomahawk smashes into it's brain. The second one has a limp. It falls at my feet. My boot connects with skull, it's brain splatters out. I wipe it off the best I can on the dirt, and continue into the house. I raid the kitchen cabinets first. I don't find anything so I head upstairs. I search each room thoroughly to see if I can find anything useful. I walk into one room. 'Emma' is painted on the door. I push it open. It's a nursery. I walk over to the crib and peer inside. It's empty thankfully, but it still makes me wonder what happened to her. There's a stuffed bunny in the crib. It's clean and untouched. Maybe she wasn't born yet. The corners of my mouth twitch upwards slightly. Hopefully. She wasn't brought into this world. I take the bunny and stuff it in my bag. The bathroom is next. I search the cabinets for anything useful. I find bandages and aspirin. I didn't find anything else useful. At least I got one souvenir.  
I was heading on to the next next house when I heard yelling. It sounded like a guy calling for someone. I think he was calling for someone named Rick. Instinctively, I follow the noise. Three people are running towards the noise as well. There's two guys and one girl. One of the men had to be Rick. They notice me as they reach the porch where another man is trapped. The group take out the dead heads and then the man with the beard turns to me. "What's your name?" He asks. I don't answer. 

"Come on! We have to go!" The kid who was trapped yells out.

"We can't leave her." The girl supplies.

"She's just a lil' girl." The man with the beard says, his drawl very eminent in his voice. I put my hands on my hips. 

"Is that a short joke?" I muse. 

"Come on guys! It's Tyresse!"The man, previously trapped by walkers shouted. The group all ran into the house except for the woman with the katana. She stays behind. 

"How many walkers have you killed?" She asks, her eyes raking over me as if trying to get a better feel for who I am. Walkers, that's what they call them. That's ironic since my last name is Walker. 

"I don't know? A lot?" I say questionably.  
"How many people have you killed?" She asks. I flinch. She notices my discomfort. 

"One."

"Why?"

"He deserved it." That's all I say. The rest of the group pile out of the house carrying and man. I'm guessing that's Tyresse. The lady with the sword quickly rushes over to them. 

"We got to bust the lock!" I watch them rush towards the gate with the injured man in tow. He's bit

"Are you coming?" Someone shouts. It's the Asian man. I hesitate. I have no idea who these people are or what they're capable of, but maybe they have food. My hunger takes over and I run after them.


	2. The Funeral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amberlynn meets the rest of the survivors and a very interesting boy.

~~~~~~Amberlynn's Pov~~~~~~

This is the second funeral I've been to. The first was my mother's. She had overdosed on heroin. My mom was struggling internally. She drowned her demons in drugs and alcohol. I lost my brother. My mom had a miscarriage. She was so broken up over it. She refused to come out of the room. She didn't eat. She didn't sleep. She just lied there. The only time she'd come out, was to go out and buy more drugs. She overdosed when I was 7. Since then, it's been my dad and I against the world. More now than in the past. But he's gone too. I can't cry though. I'd be crying for the wrong person.

That one guy died in the car. I think his name was Tyresse. The man with the beard, who I recently learned was named Rick, broke the news to Tyresse's sister. She broke down crying. I stood there very uncomfortably. I'd rather be anywhere else right now. My eyes searched for a place to look, other than the scene in front of me. My eyes locked with a young boy, who looked about my age. "Who's is this?" He said as he threw his hand up, gesturing towards me. He sounded pissed. What the hell did I do? The group I met Shiresilt hesitated. They didn't actually know my name. "What's your name?" The boy asked, still sounding like I had done something wrong. 

"Winchester" I said without thinking. I don't know why I refused to give the boy my name. I guess I just didn't want to give him the satisfaction of knowing it.

"Like the brand?" He sounded confused.

"Like the city?" I corrected him in a 'matter of fact' way. "That's where I'm from. You don't need to know anything else." I put my hands on my hips and smirked. His face was priceless. His jaw dropped, but he quickly closed it again. He obviously didn't expect me to be so 'bitchy'. 

He crossed his arms and muttered a little, "Whatever." I won. "What is she even doing here?" He asks. 

"She was in trouble." The Asian man said. 

"Actually," I started. "I wasn't. You guys just asked me weird questions."

"What Glenn means to say, is that she was alone. We couldn't leave her, and we had to get Tyresse out of there." The girl with the sword said. So his name is Glenn. 

"So why are you even here then?" The boy from before asked. He was obviously upset about Tyresse, and was taking his anger out on me. I decided to brush it off. 

"Carl be nice." Rick warned him. I made a mental note of the boy's name. 

"Sorry dad." Carl murmured sheepishly. 

"I was hungry." I broke the awkward silence. The group looked at me, obviously confused. I decided to clarify what I meant. "I was hungry. And I figured you had food. So, I followed." They all blinked at me.

It was Carl who decided to speak again. "So you let your stomach control your judgment?" I shrugged.

" I never said I was good at making decisions." My past was evident of that. 

So here we are. Having a funeral for Tyresse. The pastor Gabriel was performing the service. The group all introduced themselves properly, unlike me. Sasha went up to the grave and shoveled a pile of dirt on top of it. The service was really uncomfortable. I felt bad that I was the only one not crying. I couldn't. I didn't know the guy. The others seemed nice. Even Carl. He certainly was interesting. I plan to learn more about him. Whether I like it or not, I'm part of this group now. By the way, I'm still hungry...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed. :D <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Should I continue this story? Tell me your feedback. :D <3


End file.
